


Laying Tile

by antigrav_vector



Series: Things I blame on the CapRBB slack [13]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Euphemisms, Fluff and Crack, I blame CAPRBB slack chat, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Steve needs knee protection, cause his uniform pants keep getting destroyed. And no, it's not for the reason you might think.





	Laying Tile

**Author's Note:**

> This silliness instigated mostly by Chiyume and Quarra.

"Jesus Rogers," Tony eyed him in patent disbelief as he held out his ragged uniform pants. "What the hell did you do this time?"

Steve shrugged at him. "Lay some tile. Buck and I were helping Habitat for Humanity build houses for charity yesterday, remember?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not buying the excuse. "Well, do us all a favor and invest in some knee protection," he shot back.

It took some effort to keep a straight face, but Steve was pretty sure he managed it. He didn't want Tony to work out exactly how he'd destroyed the knees of his uniform pants. He just knew he'd never hear the end of the teasing.

He _had_ actually been laying tile at the time it had happened. The thing was that, the moment he'd finished and before he'd done more than put his tools away in preparation for getting to his feet again, Bucky had cornered him in the half-finished bathroom and locked the door with a devilish look in his steel blue eyes that Steve hadn't been able to resist. _'Hey Steve,'_ he'd said in a low tone that sent a shiver of want up Steve's spine, licking at his lower lip in that way he knew turned Steve on, _'wanna have a bit of fun?'_

He had to shove the memory aside before it started turning him on again.

"Or you could just build some into the uniform," he pointed out. "The stuff that's available for civilian use probably wouldn't stand up to the kind of wear and tear this uniform sees."

Tony grumbled at him under his breath for a few long moments before he threw his hands up into the air. "Fine, but I don't want to see those things again for at least a month!"

Steve laughed. "No promises, but I'll see what I can do."


End file.
